


Reunion

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: A simple conversation





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A simple conversation

I failed you I'm so sorry but I wasn’t strong enough.

_Don’t be like that big brother you fulfilled your destiny and managed to meet people you care so much about. You deserve some rest._

Does that mean…..it’s time for me to go?

_….yes._

But what about Twilight and the others what will they do? How can I just leave them here? I don’t want them to be sad or feel guilty!

_Now big brother what have I said about getting so worked up? You’re gonna stress yourself out even more!_

How can I be going now!? I don’t want to leave them alone!

_I know you don’t want to go but you have to you’ve already exhausted all your power….it’s for the best and you know that_

Can you please tell me this though sister?

_Yes, what is it?_

Are mom and dad proud of me as well? I don’t want to go and see their disappointed faces and-

_Of course, they’re proud of you Link! You managed to get back up from your fall 100 years ago and defeat Ganon once and for all! Why wouldn’t they be proud of you?_

It’s just that….nevermind.I think I’m ready now to meet them again and to regain my memories of what it was like to have a family. I think I’m finally ready little sister.

_I’m so happy you’re finally coming back to us big brother I’ve missed you so much._

I missed you too

 

And so the Hero of the Wild drew one last breath as he left the world with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I wrote this at 12 in the morning when an idea came to me as I was crying my eyes out to orchestra music.


End file.
